isleoftunefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sam Wang
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Isle of Tune Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Zombie Farm Wiki, friend If you happen to still play zombie farm, please add me (ddddsdddddd) as a friend in zombie farm. that gibberish is my zombie farm id. Please reply. United Wikis 11:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Zombie Farm Wiki, friend Thanks for you message! RE: Zombie Farm Wiki, friend Since you do not play zombie farm any more, could you hand it over to me by telling me your zombie farm password? So I could go to level 29 immediately??? United Wikis 17:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Zombie Farm Wiki, friend What password? My ID name is Sam Wang and password means something that I cannot tell anyone else. If you really want it, then tell me your email address and I can email you it. My email address. Your Zombie Farm login password. I would desire to build up your farm first. I already reached level 32 before but it crashed and had to reset :-(. But if you would not play it anymore, my email address is pengyiscute@hotmail.com. United Wikis 13:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Look at this in the Zombie Farm Wiki: *09:43, November 1, 2011 (diff | hist) N User blog comment:Kgs88error/Wouldn't it be cool if Zombie Farm had .../@comment-46.233.229.215-20111101094326 ‎(Created page with "Fhtjhdsgnfgxnfgmjcjfgm") (top) *09:43, November 1, 2011 (diff | hist) N User blog comment:Kgs88error/Wouldn't it be cool if Zombie Farm had .../@comment-46.233.229.215-20111101094320 ‎(Created page with "Asw") (top) *09:35, November 1, 2011 (diff | hist) Zomviking ‎(Replaced content with "This zombie invented by Sam Wang and non-existing really") (top) *09:32, November 1, 2011 (diff | hist) ZomButterfly ‎(Replaced content with "This zombie invented by Sam Wang and non-existing really") (top) *09:28, November 1, 2011 (diff | hist) Skull Head ‎(Replaced content with "This zombie invented by Sam Wang and non-existing really. ") (top) *09:26, November 1, 2011 (diff | hist) Category:Special Zombies ‎(Replaced content with "These zombies invented by Sam Wang and non-existing really "). Hi! United Wikis 10:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Browse Reducing value of forum Sam, I see that you've deleted some of the standard wording on a forum, with the result that it won't show people all of the items and won't let them easily see what has been changed recently. I suggest you reverse http://isleoftune.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Help_desk&curid=1480&diff=4938&oldid=3855 as soon as convenient if you want people to help you with this wiki and understand how it works or ask for game help. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) the wiki So i have offically made a page on your wiki. I will edit here daily while you edit here http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity daily. Actully instead of editing there i meant to edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Sorry for the confusion.Reviewportal77 17:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! __NOEDITSECTION__ hi Hi.I joined.KobKannon 04:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC)KobKannon Oops. "Sorry.I didn't really understand your About page.Then I saw your colours pages and I kind of thought this was almost a colours wiki."KobKannon 00:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC)KobKannon Admin "Can I be an Admin?If you don't know how to make people Admin, contact me on my talk page.'' KobKannon 00:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC)KobKannon ' I went I went to of Tune Isle of Tune... it's pretty cool.I made an island called Housy Island... it's a island with like... 30 houses?KobKannon 03:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC)KobKannon.